Once in a Blue Moon
by ArcticWolf003
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Description: **Shawn is pulled into a case with a girl claiming to be a were-wolf… where had he heard that one before?... she claims that a mass murder of other were-wolves was caused by the man currently hunting her. In helping the girl, Shawn is forced into her world and is running out of time to escape it.

**A/N: **I know this may seem a little odd, but I have had this story idea in my head since Halloween and just had to put it up. Hope you enjoy ^^

**Prologue**

Regina "Reggie" Hart walked through the door of her home after a long day of school; she threw her black and green back pack in the nearest living room chair and ran toward the stairs that lead to her bedroom sanctuary. Before she could take the first step up, her mother turned the corner from the kitchen, "And where do you think you're going young lady?" she asked sternly.

She cringed and turned to stare at her mother, "To my room, I have some stuff to do before I head to Melody's."

"I agree, the living room is a mess and I could use a hand with the laundry," her mother motioned toward a large pile of clean clothes on the couch.

Reggie groaned, "Mooooom… She's expecting me any minute!" she bellowed as she flailed her arms about dramatically.

"No excuses this time, every time I let you go to her house you leave without doing a thing, then I don't see you till Monday. I'm tired of you not pulling your weight," her mother preached.

Reggie rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for frivolous things such as chores, on any other day sure, but she was in a race against time and she had to go before something bad happened. Her nose twitched, the smell of Mexican rice fill her nostrils, she could smell it cook and… and burn, her mother was never a very good cook, she knew that her mother would be upset when she found out the rice had burned, it would give her plenty of time to escape to her room, pack, and escape out the window.

"Now Regina," her mother pointed at the pile of clothes once more. She had no choice but to comply with her mother's orders. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed the first article of clothing on the peak of the pile; she watched closely as her mother retreated back into the kitchen, the smell of burned rice billowed out of the kitchen in a cloud of smoke followed by a groan from her mother. Reggie quickly stood and ran up the stairs. She packed a small bag with a couple of warm shirts and pants, threw it over her shoulder, and climbed out her window. She was on the second story but that was no problem for her, she leapt off the edge of the roof and landed in a crouched position in the yard. She took off sprinting toward Melody's house at full speed.

Within five minutes she was knocking on the red door that belonged to her best friend, Melody Hammond. Melody's mom answered the door, "Oh hello Reggie," she said with a smile, she motioned for her to enter, "Melody's in her room."

"Thanks Mrs. H," she said as she waltzed inside and headed up the stairs to her friends room. The door was opened so she walked in to see Melody typing at the computer.

She looked relieved, "I was afraid you weren't going to make it, what took you so long?" she asked.

"Mom tried to have me do chores before I came, luckily I was able to get away because the rice she was making burned," Reggie explained.

Melody smiled, "Well I've told my mom to leave us alone… so you can go out and do that thing you do every month without suspicion."

"Thanks Mel," she said as she leaned down and gave her a hug. "I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and climbed out the window into cool October air. She jumped down like she had done at her house, and headed for the beach where she would meet up with the rest of her pack.

Before she could even see the ocean she could hear the waves break against the beach, she could smell the salt as the wind blew it toward her. She smiled a few more steps and she would be reunited with those that were like her: Coby, the self proclaimed "Alpha"; Annalee, the fastest; Tyreed, the strongest; Nolan, the gutsiest; Grace, the "prettiest"; there were several others with special talents, then there was herself, the smallest.

She was only a step or two away from a full view of the ocean when Nolan ran over the crest toward her, he looked panicked and scared. His breathing was heavy, "We have to get out of here," he said grabbing her arm as he ran past her. She was confused and frightened, but she let him drag her with him.

"Nolan! What's going on?" she asked as they ran. She turned to look behind them; a man was hot on their trail with what looked like a gun. Nolan pulled her around the corner of a building, then another, he pulled her around so many corners she lost track of which direction they had been running.

He pulled her behind a dumpster and held a finger over his mouth for her to be quiet. A moment later the man chasing them had rushed passed without stopping. Reggie caught his scent as he passed, then let out the breath she had been holding, "Tell me what's going on, where are the others?"

Nolan looked at her a moment before answering, "They're dead, all of them."

Reggie's heart stopped beating for what felt like several minutes, she had gone into shock, then she remembered that it was nearly impossible for them to die unless they were shot with silver bullets, "How is that possible?" she asked. "They can't be dead, they just can't be."

Nolan saw the shock in her eyes, "He's a hunter. Remember when Coby told us to be on our toes because he felt something was off? I think he was talking about this guy," he explained.

"Why didn't he get you?" she asked him, she stared into his eyes, his entrancing hazel eyes and waited for his reply.

"I was running late, that man was standing over their bodies as I got there," he explained. He looked up, "He's figured out we didn't keep going… he's coming back," they both began to panic. "We should split up, that way at least one of us will survive… and besides when the moon comes out we'll be able to get away easy." He smiled with a smile that usually made Reggie melt, but she could tell from this one that he was unsure weather either of them would survive.

The made their way from behind the dumpster and with a look that said good luck ran off in different directions.

Reggie's heart pounded in her chest, _"I just need to make it to the woods," _she thought to herself. She looked up at the glow of the sun in the distance, she had little time to wait for the sun to disappear completely and make way for the full moon to bring her more strength and the power to escape from the man chasing her. Her muscles, no matter how strong they were at the moment, were beginning to ache from the strain of running, oh how she wished the moon would appear.

She stole a glance behind her to check if the man had chosen her to follow; she grinned, he was no where in site, but she didn't stop running until she reached the edge of the woods. She leaned against the nearest tree and collapsed on the ground, her chest was cold and her muscles burned from the run. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly, the cool autumn air caused the sweat on her skin to become cold, a cloud of warm air escaped her mouth every time she breathed out.

Her mind went toward Nolan; she wondered if he had also gotten away, if he was safe, she prayed that he was and that they would meet up at some point.

The light of the day was dimming by the second; her muscles tightened suddenly and a pain shot up her spine, she opened her eyes to see the faintest shape of a large round moon in the sky. She began to panic; she had been hoping to have a little more time to go further into the woods before she changed. She forced herself to stand and headed deeper into the thick of the trees to change away from prying human eyes. As she walked, her ears perked to the sound of foot steps getting closer, she turned around to see the man that had been chasing her, a gun aimed directly at her.

Going into over drive, she dashed deep into the woods. A shot was fired, bark from a nearby tree exploded in her face. She knew that she could get away, if only she would change faster. She could feel her joints rearranging themselves in her body, her back arched and her hands had begun to look more paw like; she was running on all fours now at top speed, her assailant was firing shot after shot at her, but by some miracle she dodged every one.

Reggie watched the last of the light from the sun disappear over the horizon, as the full extent of the moon gained power over the night sky, her speed increased ten fold, she nearly exploded into wolf form and dashed away from her chaser. Within minutes there were several miles between them.

The bag that held her clothes was still safely around her torso, she was glad the strap hadn't ripped and fallen to the ground with the rest of her attire. She wanted to try and find Nolan but the wolf was rowled up and had taken control for the night, she knew there was nothing she could do but wait. She also knew that the hunter would never give up in his search for her; that was his job, to hunt were-wolves and kill them. She needed help, but she couldn't go to the police about it, they would think she was crazy. No she had to go to someone skilled in the supernatural, someone … someone psychic!

She remembered reading in the paper about a Psychic detective that had solved cases about ghosts and mummies, they turned out to be hoaxes of course, but he had still taken the case. First thing after she changed back she was going to see the Psychic known as Shawn Spencer.


	2. Massacre

**A/N: **Ok, so here's chapter two. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted it and had to retype several parts over and over till they were right. I think it's coming along pretty good so far, but idk how you guys are liking it. Please R&R if you like it, I would really appreciate it. ^^

**Chapter 1**

Shawn lay sprawled along the couch in the Psych office, his partner, and best friend, Gus, was curled up in the recliner next to it. They had fallen asleep after pulling an all nighter of watching scary movies; it was a tradition they started when they had become old enough to watch PG-13 movies, they did it every weekend in October as a full month tribute to Halloween.

The TV was playing a loop of the menu screen for the movie Wolf Man; it was the most recent version that had come out in the past year and they had both been excited to see it, after all, they had enjoyed the original very much when they had first seen it. After the movie they had decided to just crash at the office for the night.

A knock at the door caused both men to groan, "Gus, go get the door," Shawn sluggishly said.

"Why do I have to?" Gus retorted in an even more sluggish way. The knock came again; Shawn opened his eyes and looked at Gus who was unmoving. Again the knock came, Shawn squeezed his eyes shut then rolled off the couch, pulled himself to standing position and went to cease the knocking.

Parting the blinds on the door window with his fingers, Shawn saw a girl; she looked about 17 and had bits of crumbled leaves and dirt in her hair, she stood outside shivering, the clothes she wore were barely thick enough for the weather outside. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes from the sudden brightness of the morning sun.

"Can I help you?" he asked raising one of his eye brows while squinting at the same time.

"Can I come in?" the girl asked. Shawn nodded, he noticed she was barefoot as she walked in, and her feet were caked in dirt.

"Yeah sure," Shawn said moving aside for her to pass.

She entered the office and immediately began talking, "I need your help Mr. Spencer," she said. "I'm being hunted."

Shawn's brow furrowed, "Shawn," he corrected her. "Hunted?" he asked confused. "Did you go to the police?" He was still in the process of waking up so he stretched his arms above his head as he spoke.

"I can't go to the police," she said shaking her head. "They aren't skilled for this type of thing. You're the only one who can help me." Shawn became even more confused, but also honored that he was the only one that could help.

"Wait, wait, wait," he waved his hand in the air for her to stop talking. "First…What do you mean the police aren't 'skilled' for this type of thing?" he air quoted. "Second… how am I the only one that can help? And third… who are you?"

"Well, they don't deal with situations like mine very well, but you're a psychic so you must be highly trained… and my name is Regina Hart, Reggie for short." The newly named visitor said in one breath.

"What kind of situations?" Gus, who had finally decided to get out of his sleeping fetal position in the recliner, stood in the doorway of the second part of the office staring Reggie up and down. Reggie became confused, she hadn't expected anyone else to be there besides Shawn, then she remembered from the paper that Shawn had a partner.

"You must be Bruton Gastor," she said, the confusion leaving her. Shawn couldn't help but grin and silently snicker.

Gus' face became stern, "Its Burton Guster," he said in his, _I can't believe you just said that voice._ He noticed Reggie wasn't even embarrassed for saying his name wrong. "What kind of situations?" he repeated his question.

She hesitated a moment before speaking as if she was unsure they would believe her, but she had no other choice but to tell them, "I'm… a… Lycanthrope...," she said softly, as if she said it any louder something nearby would burst.

Gus' shoulder's fell as he and Shawn locked eyes. Shawn was surprisingly quiet for a moment, "You mean were-wolf right?" he asked her. She nodded her head. He and Gus still had each other in a lock; Gus was slightly shaking his head no. "You're not by chance seeing a psychiatrist who switches your meds for horse tranquilizers then uses you as the fall for his murders are you?"

"No," the look on her face was one the two men had seen many times before.

"Excuse us, I have to speak with Shawn for a moment," Gus finally said as he walked forward, grabbed Shawn's arm and pulled him into the next room shutting the door behind them. "No Shawn!" Gus blurted in a hushed tone, "Remember Stewart Gimbly?"

"That crazy guy with that creepy Goth sister you had the hotts for?" Shawn asked.

"First of all yes; and second of all she was a very nice girl who just happened to like me back," Gus defended. "But that's not the point," he continued. "He thought he was a Lycan too, but it turns out he was just crazy, what if she's the same way?"

Shawn thought for a moment, "She doesn't look crazy."

"Shawn!" Gus blurted.

"C'mon man, she's just a kid, maybe she's in some kind of cult or something where they think they are 'Lycanthropes', what if she's being hunted by someone that doesn't agree with it or something," Shawn tried to defend her.

"She's a loony Shawn, we are not helping her," Gus said. "She needs help, but from a doctor, not from us."

"You don't believe me," Both men turned toward the door that was supposed to be shut, Reggie stood in the frame of it looking hurt. "I thought you were a real psychic, that you would have experience with this kind of stuff," she said. Shawn looked at her, then put his hand to his head and closed his eyes in the way he did when he was having a "vision".

"I'm sensing that you are far from home, and that you slept in the woods," he opened his eyes to see if she was falling for it. She was.

"How did you know that?" a slight smile had spread across her face. "I was running from the hunter last night when I changed, I just kept running and when I woke up I realized I didn't know which direction home was," she explained. Gus rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe Shawn was being pulled into another case with a crazy person.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, when did this hunter start chasing you?" Shawn said motioning to the couch for her to sit down. He noticed that she was no longer shivering, which was odd considering how long it usually takes people to get warm from being outside in cold weather.

Reggie gladly sat down, she noticed Gus didn't seem to believe her, but she didn't need to make him believe her, he wasn't the psychic. She took a breath as she recalled everything that had happened the previous afternoon, "I came home from school like I always, but last night was a full moon so I had to go to my friend Melody's house… she's the only one that knows about me and she helps me by giving me an excuse to leave my house so my parents won't get suspicious," she started. "After I had let her mom see me, incase my mom decided to call, I went to her room and left out the window to join with the rest of my pack at Crest Beach like I always do."

"You're pack?" Shawn turned to look at Gus implying he had been right about her being in a cult, "Go on," he urged her.

"Well, before I could even see the ocean, Nolan, one of the pack, ran over the crest and started dragging me away. I looked to see what he was running from and there was a man chasing us. We hid and he told me the man was a hunter and that he had killed everyone else in the pack. We split up after that, I ran into the woods, but the hunter found me and chased me till I changed; I woke up about a mile west of here in the woods," she explained, when she had gotten to the part about everyone being killed she had started crying.

Gus had gotten a little curious now, this girl was obviously into something serious; he thought about it a moment and realized that she could be one of those people that creates scenarios in their head and thinks they're real. He was about to grab Shawn to the side and tell him that they weren't going to take the case when the phone rang; he turned and picked it up from the corner of Shawn's desk.

"Psych detective agency, Burton Guster speaking, how can I help you?" he answered as formally as he could. A moment passed then he pressed the button to turn the phone off and placed it back on its cradle. "That was the Chief," he said turning to Shawn and Reggie.

"We got a case?" Shawn asked.

"She wants us to meet Lassiter and Juliet at… Crest Beach," Gus said, his tone implied that he was unsure what to think about it. Reggie looked like she was going to be sick.

…..

Gus pulled to the side of the road near Crest Beach, police vehicles and ambulances were scattered about, officers were all over the place. Lassiter and Juliet were talking to a medic when Shawn and Gus approached them.

Lassiter's muscles became tense like they always did whenever Shawn was around, "What are you two doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I was called here by the great beyond, the spirits told me there was a mass murder here on _this _beach," Shawn said pointing at the ground with both hands as he flashed a smile at Juliet.

Juliet blushed, "That's… right?" she said, amazed as always.

"What the spirits have not told me is how many bodies there are," Shawn said.

"Why don't you look for yourself," Lassiter gestured toward the beach. Shawn took off for the sandy area which was populated by police officers instead of the usual tourist, Gus didn't move from the spot he was standing in, he didn't want to temp his weak stomach.

Just over the crest, Shawn was amazed and slightly horrified at how many bodies there were, his stomach churned slightly at the site. At first glance he counted seventeen, those were just the ones not yet put into body bags. He noticed that all of them were wearing old thin clothes and flip flops, there was what looked like overnight bags near each of them, and their skin was pale and sickish like they had been poisoned.

On his way back to the others, Shawn counted the body bags and added them to the bodies not yet picked up, the tally came to twenty three. He shook his head in disbelief, _'How could someone kill these people just because they claimed to be Lycans?' _He thought to himself.

"The Chief wants us back at the station," Lassiter said he and Juliet departed. Shawn and Gus got back in Gus' little blue car and headed for the station.

"How bad was it?" Gus asked after a while.

Shawn grimaced as a reply, he didn't want to talk about what he had seen in fear Gus, or himself, might lose their stomachs over the subject. "Wanna stop and get some tacos on the way to the Chief's office?" he asked changing the sugject.

"You know that's right," Gus said, they both held out their fist and knocked knuckels.


End file.
